


Mitama Yakumo's Halloween Surprise

by Shaymeme



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: AKA FNaF, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Contains Magia Record spoilers, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Mitama Being Mitama, Smut, That One Indie Game Franchise with the Bear, blackmailing, but it's very brief, goof, supposed Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymeme/pseuds/Shaymeme
Summary: It's Halloween, and Mitama Yakumo decided to open her very own haunted house! Of course, being the good customers that they are (and generally looking for an excuse to get out of the obscenely loud Mikazuki Villa...), Iroha and Yachiyo decided to go visit said Haunted House. However, Yachiyo isn't the best with horror, and Mitama seemingly really did go all out trying to make people wet their pants! Will Yachiyo come out of this haunted house with her undergarments intact? And what dark event in her past made her so afraid of horror and Halloween to begin with...?Note: this was originally written for a fanwriting contest, the theme being "write a scary/funny Halloween themed Magia Record fic".Note #2: this piece contains implications/instances of IroYachi. If you don't like the ship/think it's pedophilic, I suggest you skip this piece, and go read something else.
Relationships: Akino Kaede/Minami Rena, Alina Gray/Misono Karin, Amane Tsukasa/Amane Tsukuyo, Ashley Taylor/Kuroe (Magia Record), Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha, Togame Momoko & Yakumo Mitama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mitama Yakumo's Halloween Surprise

“Are you sure you want to do this, Yachiyo? I mean, we can just go back if you want.” Iroha said, trying to make it clear to her girlfriend that she was 100% OK with them turning back now and going back home.

“No, no, no, no! It’s 100% fine, really! I’ll admit I’m not a massive fan of horror, but I can handle a few boos, really!” Yachiyo said, trying to reassure Iroha that she was calm and up to the task. She, of course, failed miserably. She was already turning pale. Her hands were shaking like she was suffering from Parkinson’s. She jumped at the tiniest hint of movement, and she was holding Iroha’s hand so tightly that Iroha was worried that by the end of the night, she was gonna need a nerve transplant. To put it bluntly, the blue-haired-girl looked like she was going to need a new pair of panties if she even saw a pumpkin.

Iroha sighed, then looked on ahead. “If you insist…”

While Iroha did realize that Yachiyo was exaggerating because of her intense fear of horror, spoopy things and Halloween in general, she couldn’t fault the model for being so on edge. After all, the haunted house they were about to visit was created by none other than Mitama, their lovely coordinator, who was also known to be an eccentric with no boundaries in her free time.

One might wonder why would Mitama open a haunted house for Halloween. The answer was rather simple. Considering that after she returned to Daito from her school in Mizuna, she was treated as a traitor and a “filthy westerner”, Mitama eventually reached the conclusion that she didn’t like it when her own neighbors were talking shit behind her back while she was literally struggling to get food on the table on an evening by evening basis, which wasn’t made easier by the fact that she was an 18 year-old girl who lived all on her own, in the ward that was basically considered the slums of Kamihama. And so, Mitama decided that she was going to get her neighborhood to like her, and when it came time to decide how she should do that, she realized that there was no better way to do that than to simply bribe them. When Halloween came around, she’d open a haunted house located in her shop and the first, somewhat safe levels of the mirror witch’s labyrinth, make it available to all of Kamihama, charge people a cheap entry price, hopefully make big bucks, then donate 60% of the earnings to the neighborhood. That way, her neighbors will love her, AND she won’t need to live using paint instead of salt and pepper for dinner. A win-win situation for both parties. Of course, there WAS the one teeny, tiny problem of making sure that she got the permission of her fellow magical girls to allow normal humans into the mirror witch’s labyrinth, but that was quickly solved when she “convinced” them by “accidentally” dropping some very… _sensitive_ materials. Needless to say, not only did the leaders of the various areas agree to let her run her haunted house, they also volunteered to advertise Mitama’s haunted house to people in their schools, workplaces, neighborhoods, etc... Considering that the girls had a very decent incentive to keep their side of the deal, Mitama expected to be rolling in stonks by November 1st. There was just one problem she still has not found a solution for, though. Her conscience would be there and help her run the event. By “conscience”, Mitama was of course referring to Kuroe Hanazawa, the magical girl who made it her job to make sure no magical girl in Kamihama ever did anything stupid again, especially after considering the fact that the LAST time magical girls were allowed to do stupid shit in Kamihama, about 50% of the city was destroyed by magic Godzilla. There was of course one OTHER problem, but, well, that’s what this story is all about…

“ _hiss_ Welcome, foolish mortals, to our monstrous abode. I hope you will be enjoying your stay here, because the moment you set foot in here, you will not be allowed to leave.” Kuroe said in an over the top, Victorian English accent. She was wearing a white button up shirt with lace at the collar. Long, black suit pants and short, wide heels, their color a dark shade of brown. Her hair was slightly slicked back with gel. Her face was caked with white makeup that made her look as pale as the moon. Tied to her neck, there was a long, menacing, red-lined black cape, its edges sharp and pointy. In her mouth were fake, plastic fangs.

“So, how do I look? Scariest Dracula ever, or what?” Kuroe asked, spinning on the tip of her foot, giving her audience another good 360 degrees look.

“More like cutest Dracula ever. Honestly, babe, I didn’t know you could be any more Kawai.” Ashley chuckled, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, trying her best not to smear Kuroe’s make up that she spent a decent 25 minutes putting on her.

“That’s not very reassuring… I’m supposed to greet everyone. What will they think of this haunted house if the first thing they see is a cute Dracula?” Kuroe said, a worried expression on her face. Only someone like her could possibly manage to take a sweet compliment from her girlfriend, and perceive it in the most negative light possible, considering the situation.

Ashley could only sigh in exasperation after hearing her. She loved Kuroe, but sometimes, the girl was just a tad too much for Ashley to handle. “Fine. You look horrendous, and I won’t be able to sleep tonight thanks to nightmares of your ugly mug. You happy now?” Kuroe couldn’t help but chuckle at Ashley’s complete 180. “Much better now. Thanks.” She replied, giving Ashley a peck on the cheek. “Hey, be careful there! It took me a lot of time to put on this make up! It’s not easy looking like a zombie!” Ashley yelled, gently pushing Kuroe away, as the peck on the cheek started growing into a full-blown make-out session.

Kuroe had to admit, Ashley’s zombie costume was rather impressive, considering that as far as she was aware, the blonde had whipped it up on the fly in less than a week. Then again, “impressive” didn’t mean without shortcuts. The base of the outfit was Ashley’s magical girl dress, which she was somehow able to re-create a physical version of, without magic, using memory alone, in only **1** day. After said 1 day, Ashley was exhausted, slept for 16 hours straight, and she drank 3 cups of coffee, but still, impressive. After re-creating her dress, Ashley painted it with faded paint, and gray and neon yellow, which according to her were all “dead colors”, so they fit her zombie aesthetic. After that, she spent a decent amount of time preparing fake stitches and bandages, then figuring out the perfect make-up to make her skin look like she was a rotting corpse. After that, she just had to spend an entire hour in a dressing room, in front of a mirror, and when she was done, she came out of the room as the sexiest zombie ever, at least in Kuroe’s opinion.

“Why do these two even help Mitama, god knows. Considering how they’re acting; I doubt that they’d actually care if Mitama spread the stuff she used to blackmail them.” Rena gruntled, seeming rather bothered by Kuroe and Ashley’s brazen behavior. She also wanted to get out of her costume as quickly as possible, not just because Mitama forced her to help in greeting people, meaning everyone would be able to see her, but also because her costume was… well…

“Cheer up now, my lovely dragon. I’m sure with your might, you’d be able to easily get those documents back from Mitama-San. That is, if you’re willing to do it for your master.” Kaede said directly into Rena’s ear, hugging her from behind. That was right. Mitama had forced Rena to dress up as a dragon. While she had tried pretending that it was because dragons were intimidating, and Rena had a knack for scaring people, she fooled no one. Everyone knew that she was doing it because she knew someone with Rena’s… Ahem, _talents_ , would attract a lot of customers, and because for some ungodly reason, Momoko had STILL not stopped Mitama from watching Game of Thrones. And so, Rena was stuck wearing a pair of fake wings on her back, along with a skirt and a crop top, all of which had a red-scales pattern on them, plus purple shoes and bright orange thigh highs that were so tight, Rena was afraid of moving, because she had a suspicious feeling the fabric would tear if she did. The look was of course completed thanks to the dark red wig that Mitama insisted on her wearing, saying that it symbolized Rena’s “burning personality”, whatever the hell that meant. While the costume was rather uncomfortable and minimalist, to say the least, Rena couldn’t deny that it was definitely high quality, as Ashley insisted on making the costumes for everyone who helped Mitama, and if there was something everyone had to agree on about Ashley, it’s that she was scary when she was angry. The second thing was that she was the only sane dressmaker in town. She wasn’t the best (that title belonged to Kanoko Yayoi), however, the other option was a bit too mushroom obsessed for everyone’s liking. Feeling Kaede very subtly groping her chest, Rena’s face looked as red as her hair. She pushed Kaede away and turned around, stammering “K-Kaede! We’re in public! Have some decency!”.

“You’re gonna lecture me about decency while wearing that outfit? I thought you at least had SOME standards, Rena.” Kaede said sarcastically.

While the retort annoyed Rena endlessly, she had to admit that Kaede had a point. At best, Rena’s costume was skimpy. At worst, it was slutty. On the other hand, Kaede’s outfit was innocent, which was a total contradiction of her personality, which was pretty much that of a complete and utter shameless nymphomaniac. Kaede rocked a brown, orange witch outfit. When it came time to make her costume, Ashley literally just re-created Kaede’s magical girl outfit, then simply extended some areas so that they would be less revealing. While Rena’s costume left pretty much nothing but her nipples to the imagination, Kaede’s was so tame that it would take a truly depraved, sexually frustrated mind to think up of ANYTHING when seeing her.

“I gotta agree with Kaede-San, Rena-San. Where did a maiden’s standards go to?” said Karin Misono with a teasing voice. While Ashley had made costumes for everyone who helped Mitama, there WERE 2 exceptions to that. One was Karin, for obvious reasons. The other one was... Well…

“Why you little…” Rena muttered, balling her hand into a fist, a visible expression of anger on her face, until a certain girl spoke. “Stop it, fool girl. Can’t you see that you are interrupting this new _perfetto_ body from getting used to its new job as Alina-Sama’s newest model? Now, stop harassing this _bellissimo_ girl and be prepared for the onslaught of costumers that will arrive at this _attrazione_.” Said Alina Gray, the second exception. The reasons for her being exempted from having to wear a costume was because she vehemently refused (and unlike Rena, who caved in the moment Kaede started tracing her fingers over Rena’s back, Alina had some backbone, and even started threatening people when they tried to convince her), and also because according to Mitama, Alina was “so terrifying that she could come dressed as a cute, cuddly teddy bear, and still find a way to traumatize some people for life”. And so, in stark contrast to all the Halloween and monster themed costumes around her, Alina was dressed in her magical girl outfit, which was about the furthest thing away from a scary costume.

“Ahh, you all look so wonderful!” Said Mitama, clasping her hands together. If there was an award for “laziest costume”, Mitama definitely won it by a landslide. Because she spent so much time turning a decent part of her shop and the first 5 or so floors of the mirror witch’s labyrinth into a haunted house, she had no time to prepare a costume, and so, she greeted all of her costumers wearing her casual clothing, plus a pair of plastic fangs and a cheap, borderline knock-off version of the cape that Ashley made for Kuroe. Mitama pointed at each of the girls, counting them in her head. There were only 7, including her. One girl had yet to arrive.

“Well, it seems that one of us is late, so we’ll have to…” Mitama started saying, but she was cut off by the yells of a girl. “SORRY I’M LATE, EVERYBODY…...!” yelled Momoko Togame as she finally arrived. She leaned forward, trying to catch her breath, considering she ran all the way over to the haunted house from the train station. “Oh, you’re finally here! It’s so good to see you, although… It is kind of disappointing that you didn’t come dressed up as Frankenstein’s monster, like I asked you to.” Mitama said while inspecting Momoko’s costume, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. “Well, I wanted to surprise you. Also, I already got this like, a month ago, so…” Momoko said, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. Mitama scanned Momoko from her head to her toes, taking in her girlfriend’s costume. Momoko was wearing black suit pants and a black, full-dress tailcoat. She had a red-lined black cape, like Kuroe’s, although Momoko’s was round, it’s bottom part a half circle. She had a white, collared button up shirt under the tailcoat, and a white bow tie tied to her neck. She wore white gloves on her hands, and a black top hat on her head, which contrasted with her bright, blonde hair. The look was complete with a masquerade mask, and a rose that she quickly shoved in her mouth, holding between her teeth. Momoko came to this haunted house dressed as Tuxedo Mask. “Oh, my brave hero! Please protect me from these monsters!” Mitama said in a fake damsel voice, clinging onto Momoko. Everyone couldn’t help but chuckle, even Alina, who was only here instead of inside her labyrinth, painting another horrifying painting with death symbolism thanks to Karin. Still, while Mitama was a bit disgruntled that Momoko couldn’t at least get a cheap Frankenstein’s monster’s costume, or ask Ashley for help making one, she couldn’t pretend like she wasn’t pleased with what she saw. The costume, which was initially designed for a male body, tried it’s best to handle Momoko’s curves, the two opposites clashing, which resulted in a look that Mitama couldn’t say no to. Basically, in her attempt to create an accurate costume just so that she could masquerade as a handsome heroine for Mitama’s sake, Momoko had accidentally created a costume that had left almost everything out there, not that Mitama cared to tell her, as she WAS enjoying the view, and also because she knew that if anyone made Momoko realize that the outfit was accentuating her chest in a way that everyone could see, she would faint on the spot.

“Alright, now that everyone’s here, let me tell you where each of you is gonna be stationed!” Mitama said, clapping her hands once to make sure she had everyone’s attention. “Alina and Karin, please guide people to the start of the haunted house after they pay for their tickets and enter. I don’t want anyone accidentally wandering into my bathroom or something.” Karin gave an over-the-top salute, while Alina simply nodded her head. “Kuroe and Ashley, you two are gonna be helping me and Momoko sell tickets and greeting customers.” “Wait. How much does one ticket cost?” Kuroe asked, surprised that Mitama hadn’t told them that until now. “The price? 800 yen. Not too expensive, but not so cheap that it feels like it’s not gonna be worth your time. Smart, right?” Mitama said smugly, like this was a brand-new marketing tactic that she was going to pioneer, and not like it was something most of the world has been doing for centuries. Kuroe gave Mitama a thumbs up, and Ashley flashed a peace sign for good measure. “And lastly, Rena and Kaede…” Mitama looked at the 2 girls, her devious smile sending shivers down Rena’s spine. “You two are gonna go out to the street and tell people about the haunted house! I even made flyers! Here you go!” Mitama cheerfully exclaimed, handing the stack of papers to Rena, who was trying her best not to blow a fuse. “There is NO WAY I am promoting your haunted house when I’m dressed like this!” Rena yelled, a furious expression on her face. “Ahh, don’t worry. I even made sure to check the weather. It won’t be raining, and the temperature is quite pleasant. You have nothing to worry about!” Mitama said, a wide, starry eyed smile on her face. “That’s not it! You really think I’m gonna go out there and let people see me like… Like this!??!?” Rena asked, gesturing at herself. “I’ll never hear the end of it if someone sees me like this! My own family will disown me!” Rena yelled, her face red from anger. “Ara ara… Such a shame, Rena-Chan…” Mitama sighed wistfully. “Screw this. I’m leaving.” Rena started marching towards the door. “Such a shame I’ll have to relist those accounts and make them public…” Mitama said, a disappointed look on her face. Rena stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Mitama. “What are you talking about?” A smile crept over Mitama’s face. “Ah, you see, Rena-Chan. I already made accounts for every social media platform available (except for YouTube, because they suck), where I’ll post my blackmail photos. I even gave all those accounts the same name – ‘The Sluts of Kamihama’. Fortunately, all the accounts are still unlisted, set to private, and not a single photo has been uploaded, but… Well, if you go now, there won’t be enough people to help me with my haunted house. Without enough help, it’ll fail, and if it fails, I might get angry and act without thinking. And if I do, well then, maybe, just **maybe** , those accounts might go public and get relisted, and I can assure you, if they do, the first photo that will be posted on ALL of them will be of what Rena Minami does with her girlfriend in public bathrooms.” Mitama said, a sadistic grin on her face. She approached Rena, who looked about as terrified as a human being could be. “So, think about it very carefully, Rena- **Chan**. Would you rather let some people see you in a skimpy dragon costume, one that when you wear it, no one can recognize you, or would you rather let the entire world think that they know what a big, shameless slut Rena Minami is?” Mitama’s voice was as cold as ice, her face so close that Rena could feel her breath on her face. It was freezing. She contemplated her options for a few seconds, then reached the logical conclusion. “…FINE! I’ll do it! But remember this, Mitama. You just lost a customer to the other coordinators!” Rena said, angrily grabbing the stack of papers and dragging Kaede away. “That girl seriously needs some anger management classes…” Karin said. Everyone but Mitama and Alina had an awkward smile on their face. “Blackmail photos of everyone in Kamihama… That means… Everyone’s fuyuus!” Kaede said to herself quietly, trying her best to resist Rena’s attempts to drag her away. “Come on already, you boob obsessed nymphomaniac!” Rena said, trying to drag Kaede, who was now openly resisting, towards the door. “No! Everyone’s fuyuus! I have to see them!” Kaede yelled. “You can play with mine as much as you want when our shift is over, now come on!” A light shone in Kaede’s eyes as she stopped resisting Rena and actively dragged her towards the door. “Ah, wait a minute, Rena-Chan, Kaede-Chan!” Mitama yelled out. The 2 girls turned around to face her. “What?”

“Your shift lasts about 2 hours. After it’s done, you can return here and rest, OK?”

Rena and Kaede nodded, ready to exit the door, but Mitama stopped them again.

“Also, before I forget. Please exit through the back door.”

The 2 girls looked at each other, then rushed to the door on the other side of Mitama’s apartment.

xxx

Iroha was starting to wonder if her girlfriend was a masochist, or if she was just **really** desperate to prove something. Even though with every step they got closer to their turn, with every time they advanced in the line, Yachiyo got shakier and paler, she insisted on them advancing forward, instead of doing the normal thing, which was to pussy out and cuddle together in front of a romcom or something back home. However, trying to put on a brave façade, Yachiyo tried her best to drag Iroha forwards, even though at that moment, if Iroha would’ve let go of Yachiyo for even a moment, the blue-haired girl would’ve fallen to the floor because her legs could barely function from sheer terror. By the time their turn had arrived, the people behind them in line have asked Iroha several times if they should call an ambulance for Yachiyo, an offer that the bluenette politely declined, as best as she could with her currently limited speech capabilities. “Nyahaha! Welcome, foolish mortals! Our humble abode awaits you, just be wary… The time you spend will be long. So long, that who knows when it’ll end…” Kuroe said to the 2 with a dramatic tone, finishing her sentence with an evil laughter. While Iroha couldn’t help but awkwardly chuckle at Kuroe’s over the top performance, Yachiyo saw Kuroe’s costume and immediately fainted.

When Yachiyo came to, she slowly sat up and looked around her. She saw that she was on a couch in Mitama’s shop, behind a screen of sorts. Before she could see anything else, her vision was blocked by pink hair fibers, and her nose was assaulted by a scent of roses. Iroha was busy giving Yachiyo a bone-crushing bear hug. “Yachiyo! Thank god, you’re OK! Never scare me like that again!” Iroha said, giving Yachiyo some room to breathe. Yachiyo saw that there were traces of tear tracks on Iroha’s cheeks. “Iroha… I think you’re exaggerating a bit. I just fainted, that’s it…” Yachiyo said with an awkward chuckle, trying to calm her panicked girlfriend down. “Actually, you almost had a heart attack. If you hadn’t fainted on the spot, you would’ve probably suffered from a heart attack, and we would’ve needed to take you to a hospital.” Said a voice out of Yachiyo’s field of vision. She turned to face the origin of the voice, and saw Kuroe sitting on an armchair, her costume still on. Fortunately for Yachiyo, since she knew that Kuroe was dressed like that, she took the sight much better. It took her a few seconds to calm down her breathing and stop shaking. “I almost had… a heart attack? But… I just saw you wearing a costume. It can’t be, right?” Yachiyo found it hard to believe. She wasn’t fond of scary things, but she didn’t think it was so bad that she almost suffered a heart attack. “I don’t know. I’m not a medical expert, but… After you fainted, your heart felt ridiculously weak. Honestly, we were 100% sure you went into cardiac arrest until we realized that your heart was just beating so weakly, we could just BARELY feel it. I think that after this entire thing is over and you get some rest, you should go see a doctor or something, Yachiyo. Figure out why you fainted, and why your heart reacted so badly to what you saw. I don’t want to stress you, but it’s entirely possible that your heart has weakened to an incredible degree, for some reason. Someone your age shouldn’t be this close to having a heart attack…” Kuroe said, a worried expression on the black-haired girl’s face.

Don’t worry, I will, said Yachiyo, resting her head.

“Well, if everything’s fine here, I guess I should go check up on Mitama and all that. I’ll be honest, while nothing’s gone wrong so far, It’s Mitama. I’m worried.” Kuroe walked away.

“So… Heart attack at the ripe age of 20, huh? That’s gotta be a Guinness world record or something, right?” Yachiyo chuckled weakly, Iroha’s hand tightly clasping her’s.

“Next Halloween, let’s just watch a movie or something…” Iroha said, trying to stay positive.

“Yeah… How about ‘the notebook’? I heard that’s a good movie. We can make a bowl of popcorn, cuddle under a blanket, point out all the inconsistencies, plot holes and horrible writing decisions…” Yachiyo said, a smile on her face.

Iroha couldn’t help but start laughing, however, the laughter quickly turned into crying.

“I thought… I thought that I lost you…” Iroha sobbed.

Seeing Iroha like that, Yachiyo couldn’t help but feel immense guilt. She knew it wasn’t her fault, but still, she felt awful for what Iroha had to go through because of her.

“I’m sorry.” Yachiyo said dryly, tightly squeezing Iroha’s hand.

“Never… Never do that to me again. If you do, I’ll kill you…” Iroha said, looking at the floor. She raised her head and looked straight into Yachiyo’s eyes. “OK…?”

Yachiyo couldn’t help but chuckle at Iroha’s remark. “I promise I won’t…” She said, pulling Iroha into a tight hug.

**_Somewhere, about an hour later, in the middle of the street, on the way to Mitama’s haunted house…_ **

Tsukasa and Tsukuyo Amane couldn’t help but sigh. As they trotted through the streets of Kamihama towards Mitama’s haunted house, the warm night air clung to their skin and clothes.

“Maybe… Coming dressed up as two mummies… Wasn’t the best idea ever…” Tsukasa remarked, wiping the sweat from her brow. She looked at her sister. “Nee…?”

“Well, Mitama-San did ask us to come as ‘monsters of the night’, and Google said that such monsters include mummies, and we didn’t exactly have time to make costumes on such a short notice…” Tsukuyo replied, pulling at the bandages that covered her body, trying to let some air into the tight costume.

“But what if Google was wrong…?” Tsukasa said, finding it hard to believe that anyone, even an undead, could go around scaring people during the warm summer nights, wearing an outfit that was so inefficient, temperature-wise.

“Impossible! Larry-San and Sergey-San could never be wrong!” Tsukuyo pumped her fist, an excited look on her face.

“I think I liked it better when you didn’t know the names of the creators of Google…” Tsukasa sighed in exasperation, wondering when did her sister have the time to become a nerd. “Though I have to admit, I still have no idea how Mitama-San got footage of… _that_. I thought we destroyed it after we were done, when we decided that filming such content about ourselves isn’t a wise idea.” Tsukasa said. She still couldn’t figure it out.

“Well, I _may_ have not destroyed it…” Tsukuyo said awkwardly, shifting in embarrassment. Tsukasa could manage nothing more than tilting her head in confusion and disbelief. “I’m sorry! I know you asked me if I was fine with us deleting it, and I said I was, but I really wanted to see it again whenever I missed you!” Tsukuyo said, furiously bowing in apology.

“…So, let me get this straight. After we decided that we should delete the pornography that we filmed ourselves, starring ourselves, you decided to keep it so that you could have masturbation material for when you’re horny, and I’m not around?” Tsukasa asked, an unimpressed look on her face. Tsukuyo awkwardly nodded her head. Tsukasa sighed in response. “I really hate you sometimes, y’know that, Nee?” she said, however, she pulled her sister into a deep passionate kiss, one that quickly evolved into more than that. Tsukuyo eventually fell backwards, dragging Tsukasa with her. Fortunately, there were a few bushes behind them to hide their naughty actions. Unfortunately, said bushes were occupied, something the two flute sisters discovered when someone yelped in pain after they fell backwards.

“Ahh! We’re incredibly sorry! Please forgive us!” said the two sisters, trying their best to not laugh.

“Good, good, that’s all nice and dandy, but would you mind GETTING THE HELL OFF OF ME!?!?” yelled a girl who sounded incredibly pissed off. With a small yelp, the two sisters quickly got off of the girl, who they finally recognized, including the girl who was lying on her back beneath her.

“Minami-San? Akino-San? What are you two doing…?” Tsukasa said awkwardly, trying her hardest to keep her eyes off of Rena’s very... _attractive points_ , which were bare for the entire world to see. It took Rena about 5 seconds to realize why the two auburn-haired girls had a hard time looking her in the eyes. As her gears finally started turning and she figured it out, her face burned a deep, dark red as she moved her hands to cover her chest, yelping. “Umm, well, you see…” Rena stammered, trying to explain the situation she was currently in.

“Rena started it!” Kaede said, pointing at the blue-haired girl. “Eh…!?!?! Kaede, you traitor!” Rena exclaimed, trying to shut the girl up, however, Kaede simply dodged Rena’s hands and grabbed them in retaliation, pushing Rena on her back as she was now on top. “She knew that I’m addicted to her fuyuus, so when our shift was done, she pushed me into the bushes and took her shirt off. Then she… She…” Kaede said, tears in her eyes, as she held Rena down, both of the blue-haired girl’s hands crushed under the iron grip of Kaede’s right hand, her left hand making sure to… Ahem… _keep Rena’s dots warm_ …

Even though the scene was unbelievable as can be, Tsukasa and Tsukuyo simply couldn’t resist the look in Kaede’s eyes. The two gave Rena a look dripping of disdain and venom. “Pervert…” Tsukasa said, “Scum…” Tsukuyo added, the two kneeling down and comforting Kaede.

 _‘Is this seriously what I get for being coerced into taking my shirt and bra off for my own girlfriend!?!?!’_ Rena thought to herself, the look on her face one of befuddlement and disbelief. “Kaede, I swear to god, next time, you’re gonna regret this…! You’ll see…!” Rena said, her rant stopped in its tracks when the two sisters simply gave her a swift punch to the face, knocking her out in one hit, making sure to still comfort Kaede with their spare hand.

**_Roughly 2 days later (this is the epilogue) …_ **

Yachiyo took in the beautiful afternoon scenery as she walked back to Mikazuki villa after being done with her doctor’s appointment. The doctor said that there is absolutely nothing wrong with her heart, and that the thing that happened was indeed an irregular reaction. She recommended that Yachiyo do her best to stay away from things that make her that stressed until she can “get over her fears and traumas”, something that Yachiyo promised to do. She thought that was over, but then, the doctor handed Yachiyo a notepad and asked for an autograph, saying that she recognized her from the start, but wanted to stay professional.

Yachiyo remembered the doctor’s embarrassed face as she asked the model for the autograph. Despite knowing fully well herself how that embarrassment felt, Yachiyo couldn’t help but chuckle a bit when she remembered that expression. _‘I guess I’m not over that fear yet…’_ Yachiyo thought to herself, a melancholic sigh escaping her lips. Ever since what happened three years ago, the reason she broke the team up, she was afraid. She could still remember that horrible sight… The negative emotions that blasted the surrounding area as the soul gem’s outer shell shattered, taking on it’s true form… The absolute power that was on display, as even she was blasted away by the creature’s birth… The terror she felt as she saw the girl’s body… Mel’s body twist and contort in that frightening way. That night, Yachiyo couldn’t fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the sight of her friend suffering like that made her eyes shoot open in an instant, screaming the girl’s name at the top of her lungs, her body covered in cold sweat. Yachiyo was never really afraid of anything. Sure, she was wary of witches, but she didn’t fear them. She didn’t really understand normal fears, either. She had no problem approaching clowns. She insisted on turning the light off before she went to sleep. She was 100% fine with staying home alone, with the creaking floorboards and shrieking curtains. Until that night. From that night onwards, Yachiyo felt the need to sleep with her closet door wide open, for fear that something was hiding in it. Even though she woke up sweaty and disgusting, she insisted on keeping the window locked tightly, as she was sure that it was the only thing stopping some monster from entering her room and kidnapping her. Despite the insane electrical bills, Yachiyo couldn’t stop herself from keeping a night light on, afraid of what might be waiting for her, out there in the dark, deceitfully quiet corridor that connected her room to the rest of the house. Yachiyo, the badass magical girl, who feared nothing, was reduced to a crying mess, who dreaded the dark and didn’t want to spend a single second in it, after what she saw happen to her friend. Iroha was able to help Yachiyo, of course. She remembered how for 2 full years, from the day Mel died, to the day Iroha moved into Mikazuki villa, whenever the veteran would wake up in the morning, she’d always be on the verge of dehydration. Her fear of the dark was so intense that she couldn’t even manage to get out of her bed and get herself a cup of water when she was thirsty. Then, there was Iroha’s first night there. Yachiyo heard noises, and after a while, she finally gathered enough courage to check them out. Slowly and carefully, tipping on her toes, Yachiyo went downstairs towards the kitchen, where the sounds originated from, fully prepared to transform into her magical outfit and skewer something with a halberd at a moment’s notice. When she arrived, the sight she saw was so bizarre that she couldn’t help but laugh to herself when she saw it; Iroha was rummaging through the cupboards and drawers, trying to find a glass to fill with water, only enough light for her to barely see turned on. The grip that Yachiyo’s fear had on her life was so tight, she completely forgot that when normal people were thirsty in the middle of the night, they simply got themselves a cup of water, instead of staying in bed and waiting until morning, afraid that the monster under the bed might get them. Yachiyo helped Iroha with her search, while also getting herself a cup of water as well. For the first time in a while, Yachiyo’s sleep that night was peaceful.

As Yachiyo entered Mikazuki villa, a huge smile was plastered on her face. In the living room, she saw Iroha, Tsuruno and Sana chatting with Kuroe and Ashley, while Felicia was busy getting some shuteye, her head using Tsuruno as a lap pillow. Yachiyo couldn’t help but feel happy that she was blessed with such wonderful friends.

“Ahh, Yachiyo, how did it go? What did the doctor say?” Iroha asked, worried about her girlfriend’s condition, while also glad to see her back.

“She said that there’s nothing wrong with my heart. I just need to stay away from scary stuff until I get used to them, that’s it. So, what’d I miss?” Yachiyo said, sitting down on an armchair, a curious expression on her face.

“Yachiyo-San, Kuroe-San was busy telling us about what happened that Halloween after you fainted. It’s truly an incredibly interesting – “ Sana said, getting cut off by Iroha.

“Although an incredibly exaggerated – “ Iroha added, a smile on her face, one that was turned into a frown when she herself was cut off by Ashley.

“No, it’s not – “ Ashley, retorted, feeling the need to protect her girlfriend. Sana cut into Ashley’s words, the cycle completing a full circle.

“Story. Though opinions about its legitimacy are… Conflicted, to say the least.” Sana said awkwardly as she finally finished the sentence she started so long ago.

“Really? What happened?” Yachiyo asked, her curiosity visible to everyone.

“Honestly, I don’t get what’s so unbelievable about the story. It’s really just normal Halloween stuff.” Kuroe said, a neutral expression on her face.

“No, it’s really not normal!” Iroha yelled, unable to believe that the black-haired girl thought any of what she told them was normal.

“Really? Well then, Iroha, please explain to me. I’m intrigued to know what’s so not normal about the things that happened.” Kuroe said, her tone lacking any sarcasm or cynicism of any form. Either the girl was incredibly good at hiding her sarcasm, or she genuinely did not understand what was so unnatural about the events she claimed to have happened 2 days ago.

“Let’s see. You say that after Yachiyo fainted, you discovered that, in her attempt to make the haunted house scarier, Mitama had ACCIDENTLLY bought 4 animal themed murder bots that used to belong to some American pizza franchise off of an eBay auction, for 30$, INCLUDING SHIPPING, which is probably the most unbelievable part here. You then proceeded to discover that she let them roam the haunted house and scare people they ran into, and also discovered that even though the title of the auction page SAID that these are ‘murder bots’, Mitama thought the seller was exaggerating, even after she saw the sharp teeth, giant claws and massive blood stains that all the robots had. Then, you and Ashley went on a mission to manually switch the robots from ‘murder’ mode to ‘let’s scare people shitless’ mode, something that can only be achieved by pressing a specific button on a specific robot’s face, a button that JUST SO HAPPENS to be its nose. You then proceeded to press the button, put the robots back into potential scare positions, make out, go back to Mitama, yell at her for a bit, then continue making out, all of that before ANYBODY got hurt, and without losing a SINGLE customer?” Iroha said, her tone and face revealing what was on her mind to everyone in the room; if ANY of this was true, Iroha Tamaki was a shoe.

“That’s what I’m saying. Why, is that hard to believe?” Kuroe asked, a legitimately confused expression on her face.

“When did ANY of that happen!?!?!?” Iroha asked, trying to understand why she was a shoe.

“I don’t know. Off screen, I guess.” Kuroe shrugged her shoulders.

“That joke doesn’t even REMOTELY make sense, even as a 4th wall break! This is a fanfiction, not a movie! There is no screen to be off of!” Iroha shouted, her tone clarifying that she was less than pleased with the lack of logic in the current situation.

“Well, I mean, what do you want me to do? I can’t change that. I’m not the writer.” Kuroe said defensively.

“Wait. We have a writer?” Ashley asked, refusing to believe that such dialogue was written by a living human being, and not some neural network in its infancy.

“Again, that joke doesn’t make sense! This is a fanfiction, not an abridged series!” Iroha yelled.

“How does that even matter?” Kuroe replied. Before Iroha could roll up her sleeves and start yelling for real, a small cough drew everyone’s attention to Yachiyo.

“Everybody, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but can we PLEASE stop poking holes in the 4th wall? If we don’t, at this rate, everyone will be able to see into the writer’s room.” Yachiyo stated, a grim expression on her face.

Silence.

“…So… What were we talking about again?” Tsuruno broke the silence, unable to remember the subject they had talked about simply moments earlier.

“I have no idea.” Kuroe swiftly replied, the black-haired girl also unable to remember their topic.

“Onee-San, can you please make some crepes?” Ui appeared as if out of thin air, causing everyone to jump back in fear.

“Ui… How long have you been standing there…?” Iroha asked, a frightful expression on her face.

“Longer than you think, Onee-San. Longer than you think…” Ui said deviously, an evil smile on her face.

“So, you people want crepes?” Iroha asked everyone else, trying to ignore the fact that she was gonna need to exorcise her sister by the end of the day.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, after god knows how much time, I'm back to posting my pre-written fanfics! Seriously, that 25 days of fluff challenge took a lot out of me, and I didn't even complete it on time! And then there was that Demon Lord Tsuruno piece that I decided to post for some reason... Even I don't know why I wrote it, let alone posted it... :)
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this! I have 1, maybe 2 more fics sitting in the back, stashed away, ready to be posted, and after that it's time to start posting (and writing!) the thing that I, personally, am really excited for. I won't say what it is, but let's just say that if your favorite fic that I ever wrote was the one where Madoka and kuroe try to stop Magia Record from being cancelled, well... I think you're gonna like my next big, multi-chapter fic.


End file.
